write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rex vs Sora (Xenoblade Chronicles vs Kingdom Hearts)
1D60FC35-EEE1-4DAE-83EC-88C5676618D3.jpeg Opening Today two warriors that were chosen to rise above the darkness and destroy evil , will face off , Rex the driver of the aegis and Sora the Keyblade Master , both of these guys are powerful but which one will survive a duel to the death? Sora 87AE4C94-5B3D-42C9-99FA-AC5C78EDAB93.png C4A2C6DB-5645-4542-AFB9-F8F2FDD52F43.png|Final form sora Rock: one day on a island , a young boy with blue eyes and brown hair was born , his name was Sora. Metal: Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi , were stuck on the island , so they went outside to seak help , this is when Sora found the Keyblade , his signature weapon , Sora put his hand on the weapon and it bassically chose him. Rock: However unfortunately, there were more powerful Keyblade users , the islands were later terrioized by Orginzation 13. Metal: this is when Sora was able to leave the island and travel to traverse town , where he met Aerith , Squall , Yuffie and Cid , Sora then finds Riku and they join . Rock: They attempt to close the door before the Heartless can come through from the Realm of Darkness, and receive help from the other side by a freed Riku, as well as King Mickey, who holds back the Heartless. As the door closes, Riku asks Sora to take care of Kairi, and Sora and Mickey use their Keyblades to seal the Door to Darkness, leaving Riku and Mickey on the other side. As the worlds begin to be restored, Sora finds Kairi and promises to return to her before they are separated once again as the walls between the worlds are restored. Sora, Donald, and Goofy end up on a path in a grassy field, thinking about how to find Riku and Mickey, when Pluto appears with a letter from Mickey, and they follow him into the distance with renewed hope. Metal: moving forward to Soras most recent adventures , in kingdom hearts 3 Sora awakens from his year-long slumber in the basement of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town following the merging of him and Roxas, his Nobody. After visiting Master Yen Sid (and a brief encounter with Mickey and Pete beforehand), Sora embarks on a new quest to defeat the Heartless remaining in the worlds and meet friends old and new. As the journey progresses, Sora vows to find both Kairi and Riku after learning that Kairi was spotted in Twilight Town with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, but was then kidnapped by Axel with her whereabouts after that unknown. Metal:Eventually, the group encounters Axel in Twilight Town, who sacrifices himself to wipe out the Nobodies ambushing them. As he lays fading away, Axel apologizes for kidnapping Kairi and opens a portal to the Organization's world, The World That Never Was. Rock: eventually they succeed in invading the organizations castle and they find Ansem once again , with Xehanort , long story short Sora is successful in defeating Ansem and Xehanort , but since this is a Disney game , Terra convinces Xehanort to stop being evil and Xehanort redeems himself , Sora and Kairi are then shown holding hands with their paya fruit , indicating they are together. Metal:Ya , happy ending! Rock: Sora In base is already very powerful , he can easily dodge hundreds of lasers in a second , can fly planet to planet and has all types of powerful magic. Metal: his summons also give him boosts , well not really , they just aid him in battle for a short period of time , but still . Rock: Sora has many powerful abilities, he can stop time , has elementals use (fire , ice , Thunder) and is pretty good at sword fighting , being able to outmatch the likes of Sephiroth and Cloud. Metal: in addition Soras Keyblade is not just any ordinary weapon , one time it easily shot a whole to the moon and can easily keep up with Hercules who can throw things out of orbit. Rock: however his final form gives him even greater power , it gives him stronger magic use as well as giving him two swords , he never really uses this form , but it will be included in this fight anyways. Metal: well , now let’s see the other blade master and Soras foe! Rex (Xenoblade) 8C9B020D-A459-4C22-8DF6-E07FA65FE052.png 0BEADC38-F936-4DA0-BF6B-B9F721A73C48.png|With Pumenas Armor on Metal: one day a young salvager lived on a island in alrest Rock: however one day he was chosen by a man named bana to go on a mission to find a Aegis , little did he know what trouble he was getting himself into.... Metal: he was recruited by Jin and Malos , they went in the ship together and found a girl sleeping in a seal named Pyra , Rex looked at the seal and then touched it , opening Pyras seal , Jin then quickly impaled Rex in the heart and killed him , fourtunally when Rex dies he meets Pyra . Rock: Pyra was also dead , so the 2 start talking , Pyra later agrees to give Rex her life force and Rex agrees to take her to Elysium, The two get bought back to life , and they go off to fight Malos , unfortunately they are very little match for Malos and Malos easily overpowers them , however Azurda gives Rex just enough time to escape. Metal: Rex later falls in a forest , Pyra wakes him up and the two look for Azurda , however they learn Azurda had died , well not really he just changed his physical form , so that he can become smaller. Rock: Pyra , Rex and Azurda , Aka gramps , go off to find Nia , they find her and ask her to join them , however Nia doesn’t want to , due to being part of torna , however she agrees to go with them to the nearest town. Metal:Pyra grants Rex great power , she gives him the element of fire and a powerful Aegis sword , she can also be paired with Nia for a double attack. Rock:But this isn’t even scrapping her full potential, later when Rex is fighting Malos and Akos , Vandham sacrifices himself to save Rex and in the attempt Malos kills him , Rex tries to avenge his fallen ally , but he fails , Malos gets ready to finish off Rex , But Just as he does , Pyra transforms into Mythra out of shock and horror , in a attempt to save rex . Metal: Mythra grants Rex strong powers too , Mythra grants him the power of light , the ability to slow down foes and predict their moves , her power was so strong it was capable of sinking multiple continents. Rock:However even her power had its limits and when faced against Jin , Rex was unable to keep up with his experience and speed , Rex eventully obtained the third sword and with it gained Pyras ultimate power. metal: Pumena , Pumena was easily able to aid Rex in keeping up with Jin and even beating him , this is especially impressive as Jin was noted to be able to move at faster than light speeds and was capable of compressing atomic particles , Rex later climbed the world tree and had to face amthalus, he beat His monster and went to fight Jin , where he beat him for the last time. Rock: However the worst was far from over , Rex had to fight amulthus in his blade eater form , which rex and the team beat , and then Jin later sacrificed himself to defeat him . Metal: Rex and the gang later climbed the tree to find the architect , which they successfully do , they met him and face off against Malos and Aion. Rock: Rex is successful in beating aion , However Pyra is forced to sacrifice herself , however luckily they are able to reunite after the world tree gets destroyed and Pyra and Mythra separate from each other. Metal: Rex also has his other blades , Nia gives him healing powers , Wulfric gives him better brute strength and roc gives him complete control over the air , making him have quite a variety in terms of variety. Rock: well let’s see if Rex can win or get a sora loss! before the fight CEC8A9CC-3840-40C8-B8ED-F21AC29CA7A9.jpeg|Before the fight Metal: Alright , let’s see who is the better fighter! Rock: let’s get this party started!!!! Fight! Sora is walking around in the lefthiherian archipelago, until a man with dark hair and a woman with red hair approach him . Rex: who are you?? Sora: my names sora Rex: wow , you have a sword without having to summon a blade , that’s cool! Sora: wanna spar really quick??? Rex: Sure!. Pyra: Okay Rex , Let’s do this! Suddenly a red sword with flames comes into Rex’s Hand , the two clash swords , Rex then backs down and Pyra uses a flame nova on Sora , causing heat to hit him , Sora shoots ice from his Keyblade , Rex smashes the ice with his blade , Sora then summons mufusa , Mufusa comes out and breathes a huge flame attack at Rex , Pyra shields Rex and protects him , Sora then starts slashing Rex with his Keyblade , knocking him back , Rex then uses his anchor shot and topples Sora on his feet , Pyra then uses her flame nova and hits Sora , Sora summons Aeril and Aeril starts shooting water at Rex , Rex and Pyra get hit and the two fall to their knees , Sora then starts slashing Rex with the Keyblade , Rex blocks with his sword and uses his anchor shot on Sora , piercing his arm , Pyra then turns into Mythra . Rex: Mythra , let’s finish it. Sora: wow ... Mythra: foresight assures victory! Sora shoots thunder at Rex , Mythra uses foresight and dodges , Rex then rushes at Sora and uses a double spinning edge on him , Sora counterattacks by slashing Rex with the Keyblade , Sora then stops time , Sora shoots ice , fire and thunder at him , Rex gets hit by the attack. Rex: how did he?? Sora: how’s that! Rex: good but this isn’t over... Mythra: are you saying?? Rex nodes his head and suddenly Mythra starts glowing green , Mythra then fuses her power with Pyra and turns into Pumena. Sora: amazing! Rex: let’s end this! Sora rushes at Rex , but Rex is too fast and Rex slashes Sora with his sword at blinding speeds , Pumena uses her starburst on Sora , the attack causes a huge explosion, damaging Sora . Sora: strong , so strong , but I have one more trick. Suddenly Sora starts glowing , Sora suddenly has all white clothing , two key blades and magic surrounding him. Rex: wow , id say we match colors! Sora: Heh you could say that! Sora rushes at Rex and Starts slashing him with the Keyblade , Rex smirks and blocks with his sword , Rex then shoots a huge blast of engery from the Aegis sword , causing a huge explosion, Sora uses his cure and shoots a laser beam from his two key blades , Rex dodges , Rex then uses his anchor shot on Sora , but Sora dodges, Sora then grabs the anchor and pulls Rex in , Sora slashes Rex back . Rex: time to end this! Pumena: Rex I’m Ready! Sora: give it your all! Sora charges up a Keyblade blast , while Rex charges up a aegis blast , they both release their strongest attacks , the attacks clash , Rex’s attack wins and the huge blast hits Sora , destroying the area they were standing on , causing a huge creator. Rex: Sora!! Rex goes over to Sora to see if he is okay , Sora gives Rex a smile and a thumbs up and then Sora passes out. Pumena: don’t worry he’s alright. Rex: okay..... Ko! Results Rock: my god , that was amazing!! Metal: this fight was a tricky one to call , of course both of these two had incredible Arsenal’s and were extremely skilled , however Rex took most of the categories. Rock: his arsenal advantage gave him many ways to counter Soras magic and summons and Rex having his blades to give him nearly every element also went in his favor , Sora took the advantage in striking power , but Rex was far more powerful , he had a blade that can literally restart the universe at will! Metal: Both can move faster than light , however while Sora was far faster , however it did not really matter as Rex delta with people far faster than him like artifice Aion and Mythras Foresight also made it so Rex can slow him down like he did to Jin in their final battle. Rock:When it came down to skill , both we’re very close In this category so we made no choices on who took This stat. Metal: well i guess Sora was gonna be a loser sonner or later! Rock: The Winner is Rex! 52D14AF5-AC35-4125-9085-933CE8376177.jpeg Category:Animal Dude Category:Human Themed fights Category:Human vs God Category:Sword duel Category:Magic duel Category:Fire vs Magic Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Xenoblade Chronicles vs Kingdom Hearts Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Video Game themed Battles Category:Jrpgs Themed Fights Category:Completed battles